The invention relates to electrically powering electrical equipment of an aeroengine.
It is known to use an electricity generator incorporated in an engine of an aircraft in order to produce electrical energy for the purpose of powering electrical equipment associated with the engine. For example, document FR 2 911 848 describes a power supply generator connected to a deicing circuit of an aeroengine.
The power supply generator used in that type of application is typically a synchronous generator having two or three stages. Such a synchronous generator enables an alternating voltage to be delivered that is well regulated and that has a good form factor. It is thus possible to deliver an alternating voltage of substantially constant amplitude, even when the speed of rotation of the engine driving the power supply generator varies. Nevertheless, the complexity of such a multistage synchronous generator generally involves a large amount of bulk, low reliability, and high cost. It is also difficult to introduce redundancy when that is required for reliability reasons.
It is also known, in particular in the technical field of producing electrical energy from wind turbines, that an asynchronous machine may operate as a self-excited asynchronous generator. Such an asynchronous machine typically comprises a rotor having a closed electrical circuit (a squirrel cage or a rotor with windings connected in a closed circuit), and a stator including at least one winding that may be connected to a load. In order to enable operation to take place in self-excited asynchronous generator mode, a bank of capacitors is connected to the asynchronous machine in order to provide reactive power. When the rotor is driven in rotation, and providing the capacitance of the bank of capacitors is selected appropriately as a function of the load and of the speed of rotation, such an asynchronous machine can operate as a generator and deliver electrical energy to the load connected to the stator.